Cloud storage accounts allow users to store their content items in an online user account that can be accessed from any computing device with a network connection. Users can thus upload content items such as pictures, songs, documents, etc. from a computing device to their online user account and later access the content items from different computing devices. Online user accounts can thus be useful for a user to store personal content items, as well as for a business to store content items that can be easily accessed by multiple employees. Accordingly, a user may have multiple user accounts on the content management system. For example, a user can have a personal user account and a work user account.
While having multiple user accounts allows a user to separate their personal content items from work content items, uploading content items can be difficult. A user must select the proper user account prior to uploading a content item to ensure that a content item is not assigned to the wrong user account. Accordingly, an improved method of uploading content items to multiple user accounts is needed.